


I need you

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Parental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sibling Incest, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Hanzo's days, shared with his brother, could be perfect, if it weren't for his responsibilities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was told that their father was actually the one to pamper Genji (this is why I hate Overwatch and its non existent story in the game I had no idea), so consider this an AU. I just kind of wanted to write something from Hanzo's POV I have no idea where this went.

Hanzo looked down at the sleeping figure of his brother beside him, the sheet barely covering his beautifully shaped butt. Ass, Genji would say, teasing him about not being too vocal about these things… these vulgar words. A smile curled on his lips, it really was a nice ass, not that he would freely admit it and give his brother even more ammunition to tease him with. He was far too good at that already.

 

The tattoo his brother had gotten on his back was surprisingly traditional, a green dragon in a style similar to his own, curling all over his back. Hanzo had the urge to reach out and touch him, trace it, holding back for a moment before he realised that he could. His fingertips started at its tail, near the bottom of his brother’s spine, just above the curve of that lovely ass. He traced the graceful lines of the creature, started to count its scales before giving it up as a hopeless endeavour. Under the dragon he felt the muscles in his brother’s back, so strong, strong enough to lift him easily and twirl him around or carry him to their bed.

 

Their bed.

 

His fingers stopped as he realised that’s how he thought of it now. Not his bed. Their bed. That was supposed to be bad, wasn’t it? As long as they were in here, Hanzo’s rooms were off limits to any servants, housekeepers or maids, and their father never bothered to set foot here either. They were safe, no one knew what they were doing. And even if anyone wondered that they spent a lot of time together, this certainly wouldn’t be the first thing on their minds. Besides, they had always been close. Just never this close. And now… now Hanzo actually thought of them as a couple.

 

He forced himself to push that thought out of his head at that moment, there was time for these things on another day. His fingers resumed their former work, climbing up, exploring his brother’s strong shoulders until he reached the hair at the back of his neck. He had disapproved of the green colour at first, had scolded Genji in their father’s place but after a while, once he got used to it… It suited Genji, and now he couldn’t imagine him differently. Though… he had never mentioned it to his brother. Hanzo had a hard time admitting that he had possibly been wrong in the past, even if it was something as small as this. His brother would just be too smug about it.

 

Now his hand was carding freely through that shock of green hair, letting it pass between his fingers. Doing this was almost as good as being on the receiving end of this affectionate gesture, something so small could be so intimate and he loved it dearly. Genji could play with his hair for hours, after they made love, during, or when they were just lying side by side like they did now. It was one of the things that showed Hanzo that this wasn’t just about fucking, it was about Genji loving him, and most importantly, taking care of him.

 

Hanzo sighed. He needed this, needed Genji so badly. For the past year, even before their relationship had become more intimate, he had started to rely so much on his little brother. It was supposed to be the other way around, but once he had found it in himself to accept the way their relationship worked, things had become much better for him. He had been so close to breaking apart, every expectation their father put on him strained his body, his mind, until he was ready to run away or simply - seize to be. That’s what it had felt like, the stress was about to break him and the only thing he could think to do was drink it away until he couldn’t even stand anymore. And that’s when Genji had found him.

 

His memory of that night was hazy, he vaguely remembered soft touches after he had emptied his stomach in the toilet, Genji’s hands guiding him, reassuring him and then… he woke up in his arms the next morning. Despite the hammering pain in his head that had felt… good. It should have felt weird but then they had always been close, hadn’t they? And Genji had simply been taken good care of him when he had needed it. But then it happened again, and again, and again. Each time Hanzo was breaking apart, and each time Genji came to pick up his pieces and put them back together so he could survive another day. Deep down, Hanzo quickly came to rely on him, which he realised when he stopped drinking so much, found himself only acting that way so Genji would come to him and show him the affection he so badly craved.

 

Another sigh escaped his lips, and Hanzo was startled when Genji echoed that sound. Slowly but surely he was waking up as Hanzo continued playing with his hair, a smile curling on his lips as he blinked lazily. There it was, that famous, wide Genji smile, his eyes only halfway open.

 

“You look like a cat,” Hanzo said, grinning himself.

 

“Meow,” Genji replied, giggling at his own joke.

 

He slowly inched closer, pressing his cheek against Hanzo’s chest, resting there for a moment before he started peppering sweet, lazy kisses to his skin. Still only half awake, Genji’s hand joined his lips, caressing him, brushing over one nipple to make him gasp. Oh Hanzo wasn’t opposed to that, making love lazily and sweetly early in the morning. His brother was insatiable, as, deep down, was he.

 

“So for how long have you been touching me,” Genji murmured against his skin, now propping himself up so he could shower his chest and nipples with attention. “Poor, unconscious me. You naughty thing, brother.”

 

“Ahh,” Hanzo moaned, one hand still in his brother’s hair. Genji had a talented, wicked tongue that drove him crazy. “I couldn’t resist you are… stunning, Genji.”

 

His brother stopped what he was doing to look up at him, the sleep still clear in his eyes, which was really very cute. As was that shit eating grin Genji was capable of even in this state.

 

“Stunning, hm?,” he asked, crawling up to kiss him deeply. Hanzo did not even mind the morning breath, he craved his brother too much to care. “As are you, my dear. Stunning, lovely, gorgeous, there aren’t enough words for what you are.”

 

Hanzo chuckled nervously, let Genji play with his hair again before he leaned down once more to resume his former work on his chest. They were at nicknames now, apparently. My dear… He liked the sound of that, adored it even. Just as he adored the way Genji made him feel, not just when they made love, but when they spent these intimate nights in their bed, exploring each other or just talking, kissing sweetly. With Genji he could be himself, he could talk about what bothered him, how stressed he was most days.

 

It had taken time to get there, to admit that he was… weak. That’s how he thought of himself, but that’s not what Genji called him. Genji showered him with affection, be it making love to him as he did that moment, or telling him that he was stronger than he thought he was, that he was brave for going on when he wanted to break down. When they were together like that, Hanzo could almost believe it. Almost. The doubt was back whenever he was in his father’s presence.

 

“Hey, Hanzo, hey look at me,” Genji interrupted his thoughts, stopped thrusting into him, then gently rubbed over his forehead. “You’re thinking too much. Let that brain rest, it’s too early for this.”

 

He turned crimson when his brother brought him back into the here and now. Those were highly inappropriate thoughts to have while his brother was making love to him, then again being with him was already messed up, what difference did this make now? It wasn’t like he got off on it, quite the opposite…

 

“Make me stop thinking,” he begged, surprised by how desperate he sounded to himself. “I need to stop, Genji. Please.”

 

Soon enough he would have to return to their father, soon enough the day would start and he was dreading it already. And yet… yet he had to, still wanted to please him and live up to every expectation that was put upon him. It was his responsibility.

 

“All right, love, just look at me,” Genji said, cupping his cheek. “Just focus on me, don’t look away. You’re my sweet, sweet brother. Mine.”

 

Genji kept talking to him soothingly, and Hanzo found himself unable to look away, even if he wanted to. His brother kept saying this, that he belonged to him, only him, that he would keep him safe and take care of him. He needed to hear this so badly, needed to be able to just let go and worry about anything anymore. Genji would be here, he would always make him feel so good, he always kept that promise.

 

Hanzo spread his legs wide, holding onto his brother’s shoulders as he let everything fall away. His thoughts vanished, as did his worries, his vision was filled with only his brother’s face, all he could hear was his voice, his body flooded with pleasure. Only when he finally came did he let himself close his eyes, let it all wash over him as he finally relaxed. It took him a moment before he came to again, and once more he was greeted by the sight of his brother, smiling gently down at him.

 

“Better?,” Genji asked, his gentle fingers brushing a streak of hair out of his face.

 

“Nhn,” he agreed, nodding and giving him a smile again. He pulled Genji close, loving to feel his weight on top of him and waited until he softened inside him. He liked to just feel, to cuddle and be intimate like this. Nothing made him feel more precious.

 

“You should stay here today, don’t go to him,” Genji whispered, head resting on his shoulder.

 

“I have to.”

 

“Why?”

 

Hanzo hesitated for a moment. They’ve had this conversation a million times over by now. It went the same way each time, Genji would try to convince him to stay, to then think about whether this was really what he wanted. And each time Hanzo hesitated, each time the voices in his head were fighting. Was it really worth all this stress, all this pain? But he was the heir and it was his responsibility to keep up the family’s empire. One day he would sit in his father’s place, and he would need to be prepared. If he refused, if he wasn’t ready it would all crumble, and he couldn’t live with the shame that came with it. He knew about the whispers among the elders, he knew exactly that if he didn’t comply one hundred percent, if he wasn’t perfect every hour of every day they would wonder whether he was the right man for the job. But he had to be. If it wasn’t him for whatever reason, it would have to be Genji.

 

In that way at least, Hanzo protected his brother.

 

“I just do.”

 

Hanzo pulled away from his brother, sitting up on the edge of the bed. Head in his hands, he hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath. The bed dipped behind him, and Genji was hugging him, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder, his fingers tracing the tattoo on his arm.

 

“All right,” Genji said quietly, his other hand gently rubbing his belly and making Hanzo smile. “You’ll do great today, brother. You’re in a good place, I can tell. You’ll be the perfect heir today and then you’ll come back to me and I’ll make you feel even better than I just did.”

 

He knew it was a lie, he wasn’t in a good place, there were too many doubts in his mind. But he covered Genji’s hand with his own, smiling nevertheless. As silly as it had appeared to him at first, these little pep talks helped him get through the day. Genji knew his strengths, his weaknesses, and helped him with both. When he was unsure about something, Genji reassured him and gave him the confidence to go on.

 

“Even better?,” he asked and turned his head so they could kiss properly once more. “I’ll be having very high expectations, little brother.”

 

“Oh those weren’t even my best moves,” Genji replied, chuckling against his throat. “Trust me, you’ll come back here tonight and I’ll blow your mind.”

 

Hanzo had to laugh at that, really laugh, feeling some of the tension vanish from his body. They agreed to meet again that night, after he was done with his daily dealings, and Genji had spent a very busy day playing video games. Probably. The news that Genji might be going to a club or meet his friends at the mall, friends Hanzo knew he had casual sex with, left him a little uneasy. He didn’t have the courage to talk to him about it, tell him he wanted Genji all for himself. It was healthier that way, he thought, and would certainly not let people think Genji was also screwing his brother.

 

Besides, he was the only one who got to experience these intimate moments with his brother. Taking a shower together, taking their time as they just stood under the spray gently caressing each other. And when they were dry Genji took his hand, leading him back to his own bedroom to dress him. Just as with many things between them, Hanzo had been hesitant about the act at first. But Genji made a ritual out of it, letting his hands wander over his body as he dressed him, gentle caresses that spoke of intimacy, not lust. He made sure that Hanzo looked impeccable, every move of his hands, every slide over cloth to keep everything straight and in place was calculated, and Genji concentrated hard on the process. He always ended it with choosing a ribbon from Hanzo’s collection, one Genji himself had contributed to, matching it to the colour of his clothes. Then he stood behind him, binding his hair together before he walked around him for one final inspection. Today he pulled a few strands of hair out so that they would fall perfectly into his face.

 

“There,” Genji said, stepping closer. “Now you’re perfect.”

 

Hanzo sighed, shivering slightly. He didn’t understand why, he just needed to be closer, so much closer to his little brother. So he did, pressing against him, his own cheek against Genji’s, not caring if his hair got messed up again. His brother’s strong arms wrapped around him, rubbing over his back, reassuring, always reassuring. Why did he need this so badly? Why did he yearn for his brother? And why was it all so damn easy?

 

“Time to go,” his brother whispered. “There’ll be more of this later, I promise.”

 

He nodded, stepping away and turning towards his mirror. He was already wearing his mask, the expression that didn’t betray any kind of emotion. Those… those just made one weak, emotions had no importance in the work that they did. Emotions would get you killed.

 

“Thank you,” he told Genji in passing, ready to face the day ahead.

 

A day of managing their families empire, shouldering the responsibilities that came with it. The politics, the decisions who or what was expendable, what he needed to fight for, but most of all it involved a lot of meetings. Strategising with his father first and foremost, wondering with each decision he suggested whether it would be one he approved of. Relieved when it was, scared of the consequences when he didn’t. The first time he had hit Hanzo, it had come out of nowhere. He knew their father was strict, sure, but deep down he simply hadn’t expected it. And after it had happened, he didn’t think that it would happen again. And again.

 

Hanzo had never realised before how much anger was in his father. He didn’t even have to be the one to do something wrong in his fathers eyes for the anger to be revealed. Hanzo tried way too hard for that, he was good at this, he knew that, and yet it only took a slight change in his father’s mood to risk a beating. He didn’t have the heart to tell Genji that, usually claimed he had messed up one way or another and deep down… deep down perhaps he needed to be punished. For the thoughts he had even over a year ago, the way he looked at his own brother, lust in his heart. And now… now he had completely given in, and when his father turned to hurt him, he didn’t even try to run from it.

 

The pain was a double edged sword now. The punishment by his father was immediately followed by gentle and intimate touches from his brother, who always scolded him for taking it, for returning to that man, for still being loyal to him. Hanzo knew the speech by heart now, didn’t particularly pay attention to it when Genji took care of him so sweetly. He was all too aware of how messed up it all was, how conflicted he was inside. Only that seized to matter when he was with Genji.

 

“You are not paying attention,” his father interrupted his thoughts.

 

Before he could even react he could feel his hair being pulled sharply, but instead of earning a scolding he was smashed down onto the table they were sitting at, his right eye hitting a box that was sitting on it. It broke, as did the skin above his eye, and blood filled his vision. The pain seared through his entire head, it felt as if a bolt of lightning was running through his brain and it wasn’t about to stop any time soon.

 

“Take this, and take care of it,” he continued, seemingly oblivious to Hanzo’s state.

 

“Y-yes, father,” he barely managed the words, took the folder he had just been given and tried to stand. “I’m so sorry, this won’t happen again.”

 

He swayed where he stood, one hand clutching the folder, the other trying to press against the wound but it hurt even more when he did. So he kept walking, slowly, leaning against every wall he could find with his dazed mind, trying to somehow get back to his own rooms. Silently he begged that Genji was still there, that he was waiting for him, playing a stupid game at home instead of at the mall.

 

But he wasn’t so lucky. His rooms were empty, and finally he collapsed, the folder’s insides spilling everywhere. It took the rest of his strength to get to his phone and call his brother, the thing falling by the side of his head. He could hear music through it, and his brother calling out to him. He seemed a little bit tipsy, but happily so, asking as he almost always did whether Hanzo would join them.

 

“Genji,” he sobbed, and immediately the other line turned silent, only the music thumping through the speakers. “Please, please, please I need you.”

 

“I’ll be right there,” he immediately replied, but a few other voices tried to convince him to stay. “No- get off babe, I gotta go-”

 

The line cut out after that, and Hanzo was lost in the pulsing pain still coursing through his head. He wasn’t sure whether his father had meant for him to hit that thing, whether he had really wanted to hurt him this badly. He never had before, it was usually small things that healed in a couple of days. How was he even supposed to complete a hit in this state? The folder he had been given was just that, information about a mark he was supposed to kill, a task his father gave him every now and then to remind him what he was.

 

He was a killer. A strategist, brilliant at it too, but what he excelled at was killing.

 

Hanzo didn’t know whether he was crying or not, how long he was even lying on the floor of his living room until Genji arrived. All he could feel was the pain, the blood still dripping down the side of his head, some of it drying in his eye. When his brother filled his hazy vision he sobbed, truly and deeply, out of relief, out of pain and he wanted to reach out to him so badly but all strength seemed to have left his body.

 

“Oh god Hanzo!,” Genji said, fear so clear in his eyes, even with Hanzo’s limited cognitive abilities. “I’m going to kill him!”

 

Genji had promised that many times before, every time he came back with a bruise or a wound on his body his brother vowed to end his father. And every time Hanzo begged him not to.

 

“No, no, no,” Hanzo slurred. “Don’t go please, please, please stay Genji please-”

 

“Oh sweetheart, of course I’ll stay.”

 

“Are you crying?,” he asked, the tips of his fingers barely reaching his brother’s chin.

 

“There is- fuck, there is blood all over your face, Hanzo! Do you know how scary you look? I have to clean the wound, we might have to go to a hospital-”

 

“No… no we can’t, please Genji. You can fix me it’s okay.”

 

“Shit,” Genji cursed under his breath, before he gently scooped up Hanzo to carry him to his bed.

 

He winced when he was lifted, the movement sending another bolt of pain through his head. He decided to just close his eyes and let himself float among the pain, trusting his brother to take care of him once more. After a while he felt a wet cloth dabbing at his wound, cleaning his face to give Genji a better view of what it looked like. When he heard a sigh of relief from his brother some of the tension left his own body too.

 

“It’s not as bad as it looked,” Genji told him, one hand soothingly rubbing over his chest. “It just bled a lot. I can stitch it up, but it might leave a mark.”

 

“Don’t care,” he slurred. “Do it, please.”

 

They both knew how, it had been part of their very extensive training, learning how to patch themselves up just in case. They knew how to survive long enough to get back home.

 

“All right, just keep your eyes closed,” his brother said, and he heard him leave for a moment, or perhaps an hour, Hanzo couldn’t tell. When he came back he started on his work, talking to him the entire time. “You’re doing so well, brother, it will be okay, almost done now.”

 

The lightning bolt of pain had now turned into a steady hammer, pulsing regularly through his head. When Genji had finished, he gently carded his fingers through his hair a few times, then cupped his cheek.

 

“Do you want to try and look at me?,” he asked, and Hanzo tried, he really did but as soon as he opened his eyes the light above him sent another new flash of agony through him. “Okay, okay, I’ll turn it off and bring you some painkillers. Hanzo, you might have a concussion.”

 

“A concussion?,” he asked, hearing Genji leave and come back to the room again.

 

“Yeah, here drink this.” His head was guided, lifted a little so he could drink something that tasted very bitter. “This could be bad.”

 

“What could be bad?”

 

“The… the concussion,” Genji said, his voice slightly shaky.

 

“I have a concussion?” A fog was settling over his mind, it was hard to think straight and follow what his brother was saying.

 

“Yes I just- Hanzo I just told you that.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Brother you’re scaring me.” He felt Genji reach for and squeeze his hand, so he tried to open his eyes again and with the light off it didn’t hurt as much.

 

It took him a moment to adjust to the darkness, but when he did he saw Genji sitting by his side, tears rolling down his cheeks. Why did he look so sad?

 

“What did father do to you?,” he asked. “It has never been this bad before.”

 

“Father? Do to me? I… I don’t remember. I-” The harder he tried to focus on what had happened, why his head was hurting so badly, the more it seemed to slip from his mind. “He gave me a hit, I have to take care of it-”

 

“No you don’t,” Genji pressed him down, not that he really had the strength to stand up. “Hanzo, listen to me. He hurt you, and you have a concussion, I’m pretty sure of that. You have to stay here, you have to stay and lie down, do you hear me? Promise me you won’t try to get up.”

 

“Okay.” He trusted Genji, he knew that much, and sleep right now seemed like a very good idea. He wouldn’t get up if he didn’t have to. “Will you stay?”

 

“I… I just have to take care of something. Go to sleep, I’ll be right back.”

 

“Mhm…”

 

It didn’t take long for him to drift off into a restless sleep, half conscious every so often, then feeling his mind engulfed in darkness once more. Sometimes he could sense his brother nearby, once he thought he heard him talk to someone else. The light that once shone into his eyes could have been something from his imagination, or perhaps Genji had gotten a doctor after all. Once he tried to reach out next to him, searching for his brother but finding the bed empty. On the inside he panicked, but his body was unable to move, and an indeterminate time later he did finally feel him.

 

When he felt a little more conscious and brave enough to open his eyes again Genji was there, the room still dark. The pounding headache had faded a little, and returned had the memory of what had happened. After that hit, a concussion wasn’t too far off, and he silently thanked his brother for insisting he would stay put. He would need to for a while longer, but he worried that the assassination he had been tasked with wouldn’t be completed. If this was his father’s anger when he didn’t pay attention, what would he do if he didn’t do as he was told?

 

“It’s done,” Genji interrupted his thoughts. “I took care of it and reported to father.”

 

Hanzo tensed at the words.

 

“Did you… what did you say to him?”

 

“The truth. That he hurt you so badly you were unable to do it, so you delegated it to me. He only seemed to care that it was done.”

 

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. Something settled inside him then, something he had known before but only fully realised now. It clicked into place where it had always supposed to be. He reached out to take his brother’s hand and squeezed it.

 

“I need you, Genji.”

 

“That’s why I’m here,” Genji said, cuddling closer to him, careful not to hurt him.

 

He didn’t understand. Need wasn’t the right word, this was something stronger. This was a craving, a yearning for his body and soul. Deep down, he had always known this, hadn’t he? But he had fought it for a very long time, his mind rebelling against the thought of being with his brother. Now, after all this, sometimes all he wanted to do was run away with him.

 

But perhaps things would change once he was in charge. Genji could rule by his side, they could make changes, together. They would be unstoppable. He just had to make Genji see that it was the right way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of started hating this after it was done but it was pretty long so I guess... here it is lol. Maybe someone will enjoy it, it's not me.


End file.
